The Other Side of the Wall
by HurricaneGilbert
Summary: Sasuke has got a new, extremely loud and annoying neighbor on his hands. Why can't he just have one quite and peaceful Sunday? Oneshot. SasuNaru.


_Hi, this is my first post here on ff and I don't know if I'm any good or not so please be honest; let me have it, good or bad. This came to me just the other day 'cause my apartment's got the worst sound isolation, and it's so annoying. I can't even watch TV without worrying about disturbing my neighbors. Anyway, this is written in Sasuke's point of view. I regretted that decision half way through the story because it was so difficult but decided to power through. He's a man of few words so I had a hard time deciding which way his thoughts were going, so I want to apologize in advance for possible OOC-ness, I did the best I could._

_There is quite a bit of sexual content in here but no actual sex. A lot of swearing. _

_Also, Naruto is not mine!_

_Hope you like it._

* * *

It was two months ago and I was sitting in the chair that my best friend Shikamaru bought me for my 21:st birthday, just enjoying the peace and quite that I only ever got to experience at the end of every week due to a very hectic work schedule. As a lawyer there's always something to do, even if you're done for the week on Friday, work related things take up most of my Saturdays as well. The early spring sun was peeking in through the slightly worn out curtains and the world seemed to be at peace. That's what I love about Sundays; it's truly a day for resting. I was just about to pick up the book I started to read the previous Sunday when an excruciatingly loud screeching sound, followed with a bang that must have been the loudest bang in the history of humanity came from outside my door. It was probably the loudest bang since the actual _big bang_. Okay, maybe that's taking it a step, or two, too far but seriously it was_ loud_. It was also disturbing my peace.

I reluctantly put down my book to go and find out what all the commotion was about. All I saw through the peephole of the door was a huge stereo with accompanying loudspeakers, a bunch of moving boxes and a huge trashcan. _I guess someone's moving in but what the hell it up with that trashcan? _

The rest of the day all I could hear were loud crashes, glass shattering and an annoying voice screaming curse words every ten minutes. That night I ended up sitting on my bed with crossed legs, closed eyes, massaging my temples. This person, who I assumed to be a guy from the sound of it, had just arrived and was already giving me a headache. From the looks of it he would be nowhere near as good a neighbor as Kakashi had been. Kakashi and I were kind of similar, we put a lot of effort into reaching our goals and made sure to seize every peaceful opportunity we got to just enjoy a quite time by ourselves. He had been an excellent next-door neighbor, and the two of us even developed something that wasn't that different from a friendship. A month prior to this day though, his work took him to another city and the apartment had been empty since then. It's been quite, which I like, so I can't really complain, but I do miss the almost-friendship I managed to build up with Kakashi.

I dreaded the week to come, what with this new guy packing up all his belongings and making a ruckus. Lucky for me, I'm at work a lot so most likely it won't be a problem. Or so I thought.

I have never been more wrong. I hadn't even met this new guy yet but he still managed to get on my nerves. Every night between eleven and midnight his horribly loud music came blasting through that sound system I had spotted the day he moved in, bouncing off of my walls. Although, that wasn't the only reason the walls were moving, no he was hammering and bolting stuff to the walls for an entire week. A week. Things calmed down after the first week though. I don't know if I got used to the music or if it was just the fact that he had finished packing up his stuff.

All I knew about this guy was that he was annoying, and that his name was Uzumaki N. And that he enjoyed ruining my Sundays, the only day of the week that I actually got to relax. Those precious Sundays hade suddenly become something from a nightmare.

The time passed slowly and this Sunday, like every other Sunday for the past two months I was ready to murder somebody. No, not just anybody. Him, my new neighbor, who according to his doorpost was called Uzumaki. Stupid name.

Now, I'm usually the calm type. I'm an Uchiha after all and not just anything can throw an Uchiha of his game. I can put up with mostly anything, and still pull off being cool and collected. This though, this was a whole new level of agitated. I had tried fucking everything; at first I tried to ignore it, which obviously didn't work, so I took to plan B; nicely tell the idiot to be quite. Still, no luck. That's when the walls which have helped me in the task of keeping my cool in front of annoyingly stupid clients at the law firm all of these years finally gave way and started to crumble, if only just a little. By now though the walls had completely fell apart and even all the tiny crumbles of the previously unbreakable walls were swept away from the ground, leaving nothing but a big, empty passage, open for anyone to attend into the depths of my mind.

The music came blasting through the walls, blended with my faceless, obnoxiously loud neighbor's voice. It sounded like he was talking to someone over the phone. After asking him nicely countless of times, through the thin wall, to be quite without result I had finally reached my limit.

"Hey, Uzumaki! Turn down the fucking music, will ya'?!" I yelled while banking hard on the wall that connected our rooms.

"Hey bastard, why don't you go and cry to mommy about it?" the response came from the other side of the wall. Wow this guy was childish and it really made my blood boil. Did he have any kind of respect?

"Wow, real mature Uzumaki. You know, I could go to the landlord and have you evicted."

"Please, that's just an empty threat and we both know it. That landlord guy isn't good for anything. Oh, and by the way, please, call me Naruto." He said in a mocking way. This guy couldn't seem to stop annoying me. All my buttons have been pushed at one time or another. At least I found out what the N stands for. _I'm sure that will come in handy._

I hadn't thought he would call my bluff. I had nothing more to say so I just made an irritated huff and decided to take my long, relaxing, Sunday-shower instead.

Later, when I emerged, clean and fresh from the shower, the music had been turned down and I was just about to sigh in relief when I heard grunts and groans coming through the wall that was connected to Naruto's apartment. Naruto, what kind of name is that anyway? Naruto. Naruuutoo. Hm, I guess it rolls of your tongue in an agreeable way. _For fuck sake Sasuke, could you concentrate on the matter at hand?_ Shaking my head I listened in a bit closer to try to figure out what the brat was up to. I guess I have no one but myself to blame for this but, yeah, turns out; he was having sex with someone. The thought of anyone wanting to have sex with a guy like that made me want to barf.

That same night when I was going out to throw away the trash I saw a guy with brown hair and a muscular body emerge from the door that belonged to Uzumaki Naruto. I saw my chance to lecture this guy and took it.

"Oi, Uzumaki! We need to have a little talk." He turned his head and judging by his gestures he seemed to be wondering if I was talking to him.

"Yeah, you. You're Naruto right?" I continued to ask the guy.

"Oh, Naruto, that's he guy who lives here. Not me. Sorry… So his last name is Uzumaki hm? I'll be sure to remember that, the bastard didn't even give me his number," the guy said this looking a bit sullen. My chin dropped at the realization that this was who Naruto had been having sex with earlier. _He's gay? Who would have thought?_ Before I could regain control of my facial expressions, the guy misjudged my reaction.

"I know right, who wouldn't want to see all this again," he said while waving his hands all over his body. "Anyway, I'm Kiba but I've got to scramble. Maybe I'll see you around," he said and ended it with a wink before turning around to head down three flights of stairs to get to the ground floor.

I'm not one to be easily shocked but this was, this was weird. Had that guy, Kiba, just come out of Naruto's apartment, newly fucked, only to hit on the first guy he saw? _Seems like it_. For the second time that day I had to shake my head to clear my thoughts. _Geez, I need some sleep._

The following Sunday it's two in the afternoon and I still hadn't heard a sound from the apartment next to mine. I know I should've reveled in the opportunity to finally relax for the first time in two months but for some reason I couldn't focus my thoughts on the book I still hadn't managed to finish.

I gave up on trying to concentrate and took my Sunday shower a bit earlier than usual instead. Stepping in under the scalding hot water I could finally relax and I massaged the limbs that were always stiff after a week of deskwork. When I came out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and coming out of the bathroom I stumbled on a bag of trash, which I had neglected to take out the day before. While taking it out to the hallway I couldn't help glancing at the door labeled Uzumaki N. a bit concerned. Uhm, no I wasn't concerned. Why would I be? I hate the guy. But I'm not going to lie, I did wonder why he was being so quite today, it wasn't like him at all. Okay, so maybe I was a bit concerned.

Exactly one minute after I closed my door behind me, the music started blasting again. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why did I have to waste the quite part of the day being worried about a dobe like him?_

This time I exploded immediately.

"UZUMAKI NARUTOO" _See, I knew his name would come in handy. _I yelled at the top of my lungs. Banging on the wall. Yep, it had finally happened, Uchiha Sasuke lost his cool.

"I'm sorry Uchiha but I can't hear you! You're gonna have to come over here if you wanna talk" the obnoxious voice sounded from the other side of the paper-thin wall blending with the rock music (today it was rock but it changed every week).

In an angry frenzy I threw my towel to the floor and put on the closest T-shirt, which was black and a pair of tightly fitted jeans, also black. Not even bothering to try and calm myself down (I knew it was a lost cause) I made my way to Naruto's door and banged with both fists.

The door swung open and a tall guy, in a white fuzzy towel, with the most magnificent muscles I had ever seen appeared in front of me. He was blond and had these piercing blue eyes that made me want to go swimming in them. _Geez. _I'm ashamed to say it but I totally lost my train of thought.

"Aww," Naruto moaned disappointedly. "I was hoping you would get here before you put on your clothes" I'll have you know; this did not help my state of shock. When I didn't say anything he continued.

"I saw you in a towel a minute ago so I just thought that it's only fair I give you a peek in return," his hands lightly slapped his hard abs, making me stare. I finally snapped out of it when I glanced up at his face and saw a smug smirk resting on his lips.

"So what, you've been spying on me?"

"Hey, I was just curious about my grumpy neighbor so I snuck a peek when I heard someone in the hallway" _Well, that's still kind of creepy. _Naruto raised his hands in surrender, as if trying to show he was innocent.

"Grumpy? You're the one who can't seem to shut the fuck up, moron. You're so… You're so fucking loud all the time. I can't even read my fucking book for fucking five minutes without you interrupting" I had finally managed to break free from my weird state.

"I can't see how that's any of my problem. It's not my fault the walls are so thin," he defended himself.

"Oh it's your problem alright. The thin walls were never an issue before you decided to show up here and put a damper on my favorite day of the week. Every. Fucking. Sunday." I had completely lost it by know, but this fucking guy just wouldn't give up.

"Hey Uchiha, maybe you should just live a little. Relax, ya' know," Naruto said, lifting one of the eyebrows that framed his unbearably blue eyes. I don't think I've ever seen such blue eyes; they looked so innocent, yet utterly determined. I think that's why I exploded next. Somehow this guy's appearance twisted my thoughts and I couldn't seem to form any kind of self-control.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M FUCKING TRYING TO DO, ASSHOLE. THAT'S ALL I WANT. I. WANT. TO. RELAX." I screamed, taking one step closer to my neighbor with every spoken word. This left me right up in his personal space. He didn't seem to care one bit though, more like the opposite from the way he was glancing down at my lips.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Where did all this bad language come from, eh?" he said and I think this was the first time I ever heard the guy talk in a normal tone. That annoying edge in his voice was suddenly gone and replaced by something that can only be described as a coat of honey. _Huh, weird._

"Ughh" was all I could get out in my state of anger and confusion. To my surprise that anger started to mix with something that resembled lust as Naruto's head got closer to mine. _What the…_

"So, what does the S stand for?" Naruto murmured near my ear, gracing my skin with his warm breath. It was a nice feeling that managed to steal a shiver from me, which, of course, the moron noticed and smirked.

"Hn?" was all I was able to get out. This guy was master of surprise, no doubt. Where the hell did that sexual tension come from?

"On your door, it says Uchiha S. So I'm asking, what does the S stand for?" He said in the same trailing, low voice.

"Sasuke" I said hesitantly and a little out of breath. Thoughts of bringing our lips together circulated in my head mixed with confused thoughts trying to understand what was happening. Trying to come to a reasonable conclusion about the way I'm responding to this mans actions.

"Sasuke, hn?" he purred in my ear, almost like he was tasting my name. That sound did something strange to me. The way he made my name roll of his tongue was the sexiest thing ever. My knees almost gave way underneath me so I reflexively brought up my hand to rest on his naked, toned chest, to keep myself from falling. My hand started to tingle and I had to stop myself from letting my hand slide down to explore his abs. _What the fuck is going on here?!_ To add to this odd sensation, Naruto lifted his hand to my waist when he thought I was going to fall. The movement made his chest muscle flex under my fingers. The hand that Naruto had placed on my waist wrinkled my shirt and made his fingers graze my skin. Another shiver ran down my spine.

"Cool," Naruto commented while slowly letting his tongue trace the outer shell of my ear making my breath hitch, stopping at my earlobe and gently nibbling it with his sharp teeth.

"That's a really cool name" he proceeded while letting his lips graze my cheek on their way to my lips, only to stop millimeters from touching them. His eyelids were half closed, making him look so unbelievably sexy. Our eyes connected and he licked his lips, which made me do the same.

"Are you any relaxed yet, Sasuke you grumpy bastard?" he asked, still talking in that low sexy voice and those newly moisturized lips formed a smirk. The smirk and the comment about me being 'grumpy' and 'a bastard' brought my mind back to life.

My brain was finally beginning to catch up as I realized that, apparently, I'm attracted to guys. This guy anyway. With that realization out of the way there was really only one thing to do here. Take control of the situation. I'm an Uchiha. Uchihas does not get played around with. Time to show this idiot who's in charge.

"Hey dipshit, I thought I told you to shut up," I growled while grabbing a tight hold of Naruto's neck. Letting one of my hands slide up into his hair, taking a sturdy grip, I let the other one slowly glide down his spine. This got a violent shiver out of him. He seemed to be a bit taken aback by my sudden change in personality. _Hell, even I was surprised. There's just something about this guy that screams sex._

With a fast grip on his neck and bare back I brought our lips together. My lips closed around Naruto's upper lip, sucking it lightly, drawing a sexy, animalistic growl from him. He started to nibble at my bottom lip, then soothing it by tracing his tongue over it. We pulled away from each other for a moment, my eyes travelling up to meet those strikingly blue ones before, once again zeroing in on those delicious lips of his. Our tongues met outside of our mouths before being enclosed in the warm cavern that was made up from our joined mouths. It started out slow, and our tongues massaged each other, creating an almost palpable sexual frustration. We were both holding back. It sporadically picked up in pace though and soon I could feel my anger against this guy that's been building up for two months seeping out through the kiss. It was heated and rough.

His hands were clutching my shirt just below the lining of the V-neck I wore and he used his grip to push me against the door, causing the still open door to slam shut with the help of my backside. He pushed his body up against mine while angrily shoving his slick tongue down my throat. I could feel both of our erections rubbing against our thighs. Feeling the need to be in control I spun us around so that Naruto was the one trapped between the wall and me instead. I grinded my hips against his once, causing him to groan loudly, before dipping my head down to his perfectly tanned chest to suck his nipples. He moaned, again. _I'm gonna make this guy fucking scream my name for all the trouble he have caused me._ I watched his face while trailing my tongue between his abs. His head slammed back against the door, a strangled sound came from his throat.

I scanned the room for somewhere to put him so I could suck that dick of his. In the meantime I ripped the towel from his hips while his hands worked on my jeans button. When free from my pants I kissed him again and grinded my crotch, now only covered with a pair of boxers against his naked cock. Both of us gasped into the other's mouth. I picked Naruto up and walked him over to that giant trashcan from before and put him down on top of it. There was no time to wonder what the fuck it was doing there, in the middle of the floor. I slowly bent down to my knees and started licking him just under his bellybutton. I let my hands rest on his thighs, squeezing lightly as my tongue made its way closer to his crotch.

"Sasuke you teasing son of a bitch. Get on with it already," an impatient Naruto all but screamed. At this comment I let my tongue flatten out and swirl around the top of Naruto's cock. The sounds he was making were magnificent, turning my already rock hard erection impossibly harder. I closed my mouth around Naruto's cock and pumped up and down a few times. Those sounds still escaping his own mouth. He was close now, I could feel it. Relaxing my throat I eased his cock all the way in and started humming softly. The vibrations shot through him and he came deep in my throat while screaming my name, over and over again. _Fuck yeah!_

"S-Sasuke" he breathed again when he had calmed down. I stood up and connected our lips once more. "Fucking amazing" he stated.

His hand closed around my still neglected erection and I hissed at the sensation.

"You want my ass or my mouth?" he questioned seductively while licking his lips.

_Best fucking Sunday ever!_

* * *

_I didn't want to tell you earlier in case it would ruin the reading experience for you, but English isn't my first language. So, if you spotted any significant errors please don't hesitate to fill me in about it, I want to learn proper English and improve my writing, that's why I'm posting this so please, please, please give me some feedback or at least a word or two, telling me if you liked it or not. It would be highly appreciated. Thanks._


End file.
